


A Date in the Holosuite

by evenstar8705



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Action/Adventure, Humor, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 07:03:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18441482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evenstar8705/pseuds/evenstar8705
Summary: Takes place in late Season 6. Kira and Odo decide that the holosuites aren't so bad after all. This time, they settle on a detective program set in 1930's Chicago during the Prohibition.





	1. Chapter 1

Garak was wary when both Constable Odo and Kira Nerys entered his tailor shop together. He was concerned that they were there to hound him the way they loved to team up and hound Quark. Nearly the entire station knew of his background by now, much to his chagrin. He waited for the good cop bad cop routine to begin, but to his enormous relief, Kira appeared to be genuinely interested in some of the dresses he had on display and Odo was not in his stiff Constable stance.

"May I be of assistance?" he used the smile reserved for business.

"Actually, yes," Odo stepped up to the counter. "Nerys and I are going to use the holosuites in a few minutes and we need particular clothing."

"Couldn't you just ask the computer to replicate period clothing? What exactly is the program? Do you need swimwear for the Risa program or lingerie for something more intimate?" his grin became wicked.

Kira rolled her eyes, "It's not that kind of program, Garak! Odo and I were more interested in role-playing a crime mystery like one of his novels. It would be good practice and fun. The program takes place in Earth's past."

"The Prohibition Era to be exact," Odo clarified. "1930's in the city of Chicago."

"I'm afraid I'm not an expert on human history or style. Let me call up Julian."

"No that won't be-"

"Computer, locate and summon Julian Bashir!"

Odo clicked his tongue in irritation, but it was too late now. Julian wasn't far from Garak's shop and Miles was with him. They must have been using the holosuites themselves in Quark's bar. Odo and Kira explained everything they knew about the program.

"Oh, the Prohibition Era in America!" Julian's eyes bulged. "That was an insane time!"

"Why is that?" Odo asked.

"They tried to ban all alcohol. It was an absolute disaster! Chicago in particular was notorious for gangs that smuggled and sold it anyway. It caused so much crime and murders that even the government eventually gave up and repealed the law!"

"Sounds interesting !" Kira exclaimed.

"Sounds like a bureaucratic nightmare to me!" Odo groaned. "Maybe we should pick a different program?"

"You'll probably be hunting down a fictional version of Al Capone," Miles spoke up. "I doubt the program writer will have you filling out paper work, Odo. They are supposed to be fun!"

"Maybe."

"I imagine you two will be detectives trying to solve a mob murder. Garak, I would go with trench coats and hats! That is unless- Kira- Did you want something more-uh-" Julian stammered.

"I am going as Odo's partner, not his date tonight," she turned to Garak, "Do you have trench coats?"

"As a matter of fact, I do! It's a bit of a shame, though. I thought the 1920's dress I made for you on your anniversary date in Paris was splendid! I have something even better waiting for you, Major!"

"Maybe next time. I love your work, Garak. I hope you know that."

"Are you blushing gray?" Julian laughed at his Cardassian friend.

"No! Of course not!" he snapped in response and quickly fled to fetch product for his loyal customers.

Odo and Kira tried on the trench coats in the dressing rooms. That is, Kira tried on the clothing Garak brought her and Odo shifted to copy her. They had never worn such costumes before. She was surprised at how long the coat was cut. It covered absolutely everything and had so many pockets and places to hide things! She turned to Odo and was stunned by how handsome he looked. The long coat made him appear taller and the hat looked particularly good on him. As usual, he was oblivious to the admiring look she flashed him. He was too busy complaining.

"These sorts of coats would certainly be banned from the station if they weren't already a thing of the past!" he said. "Talk about suspicious wear! You could hide an entire arsenal of weapons in these!"

"Oh, I don't know. I kind of like how it looks on you."

He finally noticed how she was looking at him. He removed her hat and shoved it over her face playfully, making her giggle and feisty.

"Do you like it better than the tuxedo?"

"No. I still think that looked best on you. This might be a close second."

"I'll keep that in mind."

"How do I look?"

"Turn around. Give me the full view!"

She spun around a little too quickly. Her hat threatened to fall off. Odo looked unimpressed.

"It hides too much of you," he pouted.

"It's not supposed to be sexy wear, Odo. At least it's very warm and comfortable," she hugged herself. "Didn't the program call Chicago the windy city? Maybe the people wore these for protection."

"That and because everyone was carrying primitive but efficient guns."

"We should practice firing ancient earth weapons for a few minutes before we start the main program," Kira suggested.

"Good idea."

While they still had a moment of privacy, Kira gave him a peck on the lips, reminding him how handsome he looked. Odo kissed her back but made a point to deepen the kiss. Then they stepped out of the dressing room.

"You won't look out of place," Julian approved, "except for those boots, Major. It's the only thing the coat doesn't quite cover and the color red stands out."

"Oh, yes, thank you, Julian! I have a better pair I can fetch from my quarters really quick."

"I admit, I wish we could join you," Miles said.

"Unacceptable!" Odo puffed up.

The Starfleet humans ducked away sheepishly. Kira paid Garak a generous amount and he threw in a pair of boots.

"Oh, Garak, you don't have to-"

"You don't want to be late for your appointment," Garak said softly. "Quark will charge you extra if you are late. Do you need anything else?"

"If I had more time, I'd take a peek at this dress you are designing for me. Also," she leaned in close to him and scowled a little, "I'd appreciate it if you didn't go around telling people at the bar what else I purchase here!"

He almost cracked a joke that she had never paid for his silence, but Garak was a little too intimidated. Kira had assaulted him before when she first found out about his relationship with Ziyal. She was a Bajoran woman and had a small frame, but he was amazed at how much strength she displayed when she grabbed him and threw him against the wall of his shop. He had also read her file. She had killed many Cardassians with close quarters combat alone.

"I promise that not another word shall pass my lips."

"We'll hold you to that!" Odo had crept silently near his ear and startled him.

"Yes, sir!"

The couple relished making him uncomfortable. Kira snatched the boots from the counter and followed Odo out the door.

"I have a feeling we are going to crush this program!" she said with mischief in her voice.


	2. Chapter 2

Kira and Odo entered the holosuite, setting it to replicate a firing range. Before they approached any of the weapons or targets, however, they set their hats aside and faced each other.

"Remember, Odo, no shape shifting. That would make the program far too easy!"

"Yes, I actually agree with you."

"In that case, let's practice more close quarters combat."

She went into fighting stance and so did he. They had some initial trouble adjusting to the long and heavy coats, but soon enough, they were in their element. Odo was far stronger than she was and not because of gender. Changelings were naturally one of the strongest species of the galaxy. Kira had decades of experience in the Resistance and Bajoran military. She graduated from the Bajoran Academy and had earned her title of Major in real combat time and again. She was a stimulating challenge.

Odo was used to the handicap of not being able to shift. It might have been the first thought that sprang to mind for other Changelings, but it took mental and physical energy for Odo to shift and was often unnecessary. His security training hammered into him the same phrase they often taught soldiers: To utilize necessary force at all times. His humanoid shape was adequate. Shifting in public could cause panic in bystanders, and he knew it frightened even his close friends deep inside so he generally didn't like to do it anyway. Fear in his enemy was good, fear in the masses caused hazards.

After grappling with their bare hands, going over head locks, throws, and pins, they accepted dulled combat knives and practiced disarming each other. Once again, technique was more important than brute strength.

Odo thought he had Kira in his grasp and was surprised when he heard the snap of cuffs. He suddenly realized that he was out of his comfort zone.

"What's this?"

"I want you to get out of those cuffs without shifting," she ordered.

"Oh…"

He hadn't had opportunity to try this before, not even in the brief period that he had been human. It never occurred to him that he couldn't simply shift out of bonds. He struggled for a few embarrassing moments. Kira observed with professional scrutiny though she could have relentlessly teased him. For once, she had him at a true disadvantage. The temptation to cheat and shift to save face had never been stronger.

"It's no use!" he sighed. "I can't get out of them. Please teach me how."

"If you say so."

She patiently displayed some of the first tricks she had ever learned as a child soldier. She could pick locks, squeeze out of cuffs, and undo knots. She proved it when he shifted into ropes and handcuffs so that he could understand better. Oh, there were ways to completely immobilize her, but not many.

"Thank you, Nerys. I have learned some useful techniques already today."

"You are welcome! Now for the firearms!" she said eagerly.

They had both trained with weapons before but had different attitudes toward them. Kira had experienced guerilla warfare from the age of twelve. She had ended lives with little remorse at the time. Fighting, killing, and running for survival was all she knew and her weapon was her only family for so long. She lasted as long as she did because she was an excellent marksman, quick thinker, and ruthless about pulling the trigger. She knew all too well what would have become of her if a Cardassian had ever taken her alive. If she survived their torture, she would have broken. Everyone eventually broke or died. She would have betrayed someone, willing or not, and that someone would have likely been Shakaar. Discipline and battle meditation calmed her battle lust later. After years of tentative peace, she managed to keep a cooler head in the present.

Odo, on the other hand, was raised in a lab and kept out of the action of the Occupation. It was only when he arrived on the station that he began to learn about such things. His fluid body was a creative weapon all on its own, but he quickly realized the advantages of ranged firearms. He practiced firing weapons with some of the Cardassian soldiers a time or two and was mocked for his inexperience. He trained in solitude and with no instruction, learning from the computer what he could instead after that. He would never be as comfortable as Kira was and used his issued Starfleet weapon with extreme caution and reluctance. He could count on his hands the times he had been forced to use it. Killing in anything but self-defense was just not in his nature. Security officers were supposed to make arrests and keep order not execute prisoners or potential subjects with valuable information. What he needed to know to perform his duties, he mastered.

After they fired a few shots of the standard and updated weapons they were more familiar with, the computer replicated the weapons they would have access to in the Prohibition Era Program. They had the exact same reaction to the display. There was such a huge range and variety of weapons they knew they didn't have time to test every single item they saw.

"I can't believe it!" Odo exclaimed. "Did the average man and woman on the streets of Chicago really have such extraordinary accessibility to so many killing tools?"

"According to the logs, there were few regulations during this period if any," Kira read the information provided. "Gunsmiths could buy and sell just about anything they got their hands on. Some of the gangsters made and modified their own Frankenstein creations."

"I would feel a headache coming on right now if I were still human!"

"Some of these weapons were foreign. They were trophies captured during the first so called World War. Others were standard issue to the army and law enforcement."

There were hunting rifles, shotguns, and automatics. There were handguns, pistols, and sub-machine guns. Kira actually laughed at the smaller pocket guns.

"Oh, they look like children's toys or one of Miles' big boy models!"

"They don't pack much of a punch either," Odo noted after firing a round. "You'd have to be at point blank range for it to do much."

"A knife might serve you better at that kind of a range!"

Kira fired a few rounds. The pocket guns were .25 and .32 caliber, easily concealed, and light. When Odo wasn't looking, she taped one to her thigh. It couldn't possibly hurt and was ridiculously easy and safe to conceal.

"Let's try something with a little more punch."

"Gladly."

They fired some of the larger hand guns. Odo used a .45 caliber and Kira used something called a Super 38. She was pleasantly surprised by the power of that particular gun. The 'super' attached to the name wasn't just for flash.

"Wow! For primitive guns, these aren't so bad!" Kira let out a sharp whistle.

"Let me try another!"

They couldn't resist the famous tommy gun. Kira stood back and watched as Odo sprayed nearly 800 .45 rounds in a minute into a target. It didn't have an accurate range beyond 46 meters, but the spray of bullets and destruction was nothing to sneeze at. Odo gazed at the shredded practice target.

"I have to admit that firing that one felt awful good!" he half-smiled.

"I don't doubt it. Do you think that one can pierce through police cars and body armor?" she nodded to a different weapon.

"Try it and find out."

Kira picked it up, speaking aloud the name almost as though it was an afterthought, "Hm. The BAR Colt Monitor."

"What does that stand for?"

"Browning automatic rifle."

She fired and was actually knocked off her feet by the impact. Her hat went flying as well. The ammunition was armor piercing .30 and the gun itself was heavily modified. Odo was afraid she was hurt for a moment and gaped at her in concerned horror, but she began laughing with delight.

"That was exhilarating! I think I like this one!"

"I'm keeping the tommy gun."

Odo helped her to her feet and placed her hat back on her head. She looked both deadly and incredibly sexy with the weapon in her arms, and her big brown eyes shining with confidence. It was just like her to pick such a weapon. Odo preferred the more stylish weapon. It would be perfect for panache and cover fire.

"We should fire the rest of the weapons some other time," Kira spoke. "We've wasted enough of it as it stands. Let's do this!"

"I agree. Computer!" Odo barked, "Begin the main program!"


	3. Chapter 3

It was raining cats and dogs, as the humans would say, when they appeared on the Chicago streets. The city was humungous for a city of that time and on its planet. They already knew that from reading the synopsis, but it was one thing to read about its radius and expansive vistas and another to roam its streets without Starfleet mapping tools and computer assistance at their beck and call. They ran into a shop to purchase an umbrella and huddled together underneath it as they searched for the police headquarters.

If Odo had free reign, he would have shifted into an umbrella and shielded Kira himself. He took a moment to admire how realistic the weather effects were. Then he took a longer moment to appreciate how lovely Kira looked in the rain. He resisted the urge to kiss her. He needed his wits and couldn't afford to allow his mind to wander. They could indulge in romance after the program was over.

Their trench coats were nearly soaked and their umbrella barely withstood the gusts of wind that hit them. They were grateful to put a roof over their heads. Eventually, they slipped into the offices of the DA. They grinned at each other when they recognized Jadzia's face upon the secretary working at the reception desk. They suspected the computer program would be throwing out other DS9 staff members randomly throughout their adventure. Thanks to Julian, even Kira's face and personality had become part of the data banks. She didn't want to know how or why he had come across it.

The DA was an older man yelling into an old telephone at the top of his lungs. An entire pot of coffee sat upon his desk that was half empty suggesting that he drank it black without bothering to pour the liquid into a mug. It was a shame he would never know the joys of Klingon coffee. They waited patiently for him to finish with what passed for conversation before they stated their business.

"Who the hell are you?" the DA scowled at them.

"The private investigators you hired," Odo answered.

"About time you showed up. You two are private detectives, right? Not G-Men?"

"G-Men?" they had never heard that term before.

"Where did they find you two? Under a rock? G-Men is the phrase we use for government agents, you clowns! FBI and CIA. The FBI can't make arrests or pack heat so they're useless! Half of my police force is crooked cops. Please tell me you are the answer to my prayers!"

"We are the answer to your prayers," Odo was always literal.

"Are you two married or soemthing?"

"No."

Odo and Kira took a few steps to the side of each other. They didn't realize that they were standing so close. It was just how they had always been, even before they were lovers. The moment Kira arrived on the space station; she had felt safe and comfortable in his presence. He was fascinated and relaxed within her range. Their motives and feelings were mutual; they just didn't know it for far too long.

"Not married? Not together?" the DA sounded unconvinced.

"We are partners and life-long friends," Odo didn't lie at all.

Kira smiled because it was true. They were those things in the past and those roles were just as important as ever. They were only slightly lying by omission to fool the program and make the scenario more interesting.

"What did you two happen to go to the same church or school back in your childhood?"

"Something like that," Kira said.

"What do I care? As long as you get the job done. It's a bit unusual to see a lady in this line of work. Can the girl handle it?"

"She can handle it and she can speak for herself!"

Kira allowed him to see the BAR within her coat.

"That's some weapon you got there, girlie!" the DA held up his hands. "I hope you know how to use it!"

"No, I carry it around to increase my muscle mass," her voice dripped with sarcasm.

"We'd appreciate it if you gave us our assignment," Odo rushed to distract them both from a potential battle.

"With pleasure!"

He opened his desk, retrieved a file, and he slapped it on top of the desk. Odo reached for it immediately. Kira paced as the DA summarized what was in the file.

"There's a new gangster in the streets. They call him Falcon."

"Falcon?" Odo and Kira exchanged a look.

"His photo is in the file."

Sure enough, when they studied the picture, they saw that it was Miles' alter ego they had seen before in other programs. They suppressed laughter and a little bit of disappointment. If Falcon was the villain, they didn't have much mystery to solve in this case.

"What do we know of his crimes?"

"Falcon is the rumored leader of a new ruthless gang. We have too many gangsters as it is. For years we tolerated people like them. As long as they were shooting each other, we let them wage their personal wars and grudges without batting an eye. The citizens loved them! They thought of them as Robin Hoods!"

"Robin Hood, ah yes," Odo had to jog his memory and spoke of it aloud for Kira's benefit. "The thief in literature that stole from the rich sheriff and gave the coin to the poor. Fascinating character, but what changed people's minds?"

"Falcon and his gang have been accused of murdering civilians," the DA's face drooped. "A kid was wounded by ricocheting bullets. This man is deadly. From what we could gather, Falcon is a veteran of the Great War. He brought his guns home with him and a foreign bride. He had a couple kids and became a local sheriff of a tiny town. He turned criminal when the Depression hit. He's an excellent wheelman and can write his own name using the bullets from his Chicago Typewriter."

"You mean a gun like this?"

Odo showed off his tommy gun and the DA nodded, "It's good to see that you two are well armed. I hope you are as good with them as Falcon is with his."

"We manage quite well."

"There's more information in the file. We need evidence. We need to nail this guy and bring down his gang. We need to shut down his illegal stills and uphold the law."

"The law?" Odo stood tall. "We don't care much for these silly Prohibition laws. What matters is that innocent lives are at stake. The law is the law. Justice is justice."

"You're preaching to the choir, boy scout! Now I don't want to see your weird-looking mug or that pretty doll-face until you've made some arrests or bring me some bodies!"

"Weird-looking-"Kira was offended for Odo.

"Come on, Nerys!"

Odo yanked her hand before she could bite the DA's head off. She protested a little and then shielded herself from the rain that was still pouring outside the building. Odo wrestled with the umbrella.

"Is it just instinct for you to pick a fight with every authority figure you see, even fake ones?" he couldn't help asking.

"It must be."

"I suppose we should go to Falcon's address and arrest him then? I don't remember setting the program to easy mode!"

"There must be more to this than that, Odo!"

"You're probably right. What do you suggest we do?"

"I can track down Falcon's wife and question her in her favorite social spot. You can try to get information from Falcon himself or find someone else to interrogate."

Odo felt uneasy, "It's not entirely safe for us to split up, Nerys. We can't contact each other wherever we go at any time. What if you get into trouble?"

"Oh, please! The program can't hurt us even on the most extreme settings. You know that! Besides, I can handle myself. I told the DA that and I shouldn't have to convince you, of all people."

"Of course, you are right. We should meet at a speakeasy in a few hours then. I think I know who I should track down."

"Deal."


	4. Chapter 4

Kira walked alone through one of Chicago's parks, but she had no fear. She was well armed underneath her trench coat and there was fire in her eyes that dared anyone to challenge her. She walked in broad daylight. The rain had let up and there were plenty of people enjoying the outdoors, including a Japanese woman with her two small children. She was just the person that Kira had been scoping for.

The file said the woman's name was Sae O'Neil but the face and body was clearly Keiko O'Brien's. She wore a fine fur coat and black pearls around her neck and in her ears. A lovely painted comb was in her hair, keeping it up in style. Kira had always thought Keiko was exceptionally beautiful no matter what clothes she wore or how she wore her hair. She was also a graceful and generous person. She was not Starfleet or a soldier, but she was far from a boring civilian. She was an intelligent and passionate botanist. The only complaint that Kira might have ever had about the woman was that sometimes she was just too damned sweet and could use that sweetness to the point of sickening someone. Kira was not usually described as 'sweet', though, and usually mistrusted people that were overly kind. She had been betrayed so many times by sweet people.

The children's names had not been mentioned in the file, but Kira smiled when she saw Molly's virtual counterpart. Destined to be as sweet and beautiful as her mother some day, she wore a bright red rain coat with rubber boots and a skirt. She carried a folded umbrella in her arms. Not Keiko pushed a baby carriage ahead of her and Kira felt a maternal pang at the sight of Kirayohshi contained within.

She had become the O'Brien's surrogate mother when Bashir announced that Keiko's life and the baby's was in danger. She would do it again in a heart-beat and carried the boy for five months in her womb. She lived with the O'Brien family during that period and was 'adopted' by them. Odo had teased her at the time, warning she was becoming too close. What was she, an aunt or a second wife? He didn't dare say that out loud to her, but she got the gist of what he meant. He was more polite and subtle than others and yet people complained that Odo lacked social grace. She scoffed at the idiocy of some people.

When the baby was born, Miles and Keiko honored her by adding her surname Kira to their son's first name Yoshi. Kirayoshi was the name they wrote on his certificate, but in conversation they usually just called him Yoshi. They didn't tell her they had settled on that name until after the birth and she burst into joyful tears. Hormones in Bajoran women were especially notorious in causing mood swings, but she was genuinely touched. It almost made her feel like she had a real family again.

She moved back to her own quarters, but she never missed an opportunity to visit with the O'Briens. She felt emptiness once Yoshi was gone, more sorrow than she expected to feel. She knew the child wasn't hers but sometimes it was hard not to feel a little possessive of the precious baby boy she carried in her body. He left his marks and she wondered sometimes what, if anything, he had gotten from her. He was a human baby, and yet, Bajoran mothers bonded with their babies in a much more complicated way than humans during their pregnancy. They shared so many blood vessels that even Bashir wasn't entirely sure what to expect. Could they classify Kirayoshi as a hybrid or a quarter Bajoran? Time would tell.

"Oh, he is so adorable!" Kira gushed and gestured to the mother. "May I?"

Sae gave her a sharp and suspicious look. Not Molly looked at her shyly. There was a man half-hidden in the foliage of nature: A bodyguard no doubt hired to protect Falcon's family. Kira pretended not to notice him. Her smile didn't fade and her eyes glowed with sincerity and honesty. The woman relented and nodded her head, granting her permission to touch her baby. Kira stroked the baby's black hair and straightened the wrinkles in his soft blankets white as cream.

"Do you have children of your own?" Sae asked, astonished that Kira wiped away a sudden tear.

"No, but I had brothers. Your son reminds me of the littlest one, that's all."

Kira cursed at herself inwardly for the emotional outburst at first and then decided it helped break the ice she needed to tread through anyway. She walked with the mother and children until they stopped to rest on a bench with a boulder nearby. The little girl wanted to climb all over it and Sae looked tired. Kira joined her on the bench, having to shift the gun in her coat in order to get comfortable. It was difficult, but she managed.

Just as the two women began to relax, however, the baby woke with a startled cry. The mother rose and tried to comfort him. The more she tried to soothe him, the more he howled. Kira suppressed another smile. The program seemed to know that Yoshi could be a very fussy baby. She wondered if he got his attitude from her or his spirited father.

Once again, she held out her arms, offering to hold the baby. Sae hesitated like last time, but she allowed Kira to hold him when the baby grew louder. Kira sang a Bajoran hymn as she rocked him. She sang it to him as she stroked her belly when she was pregnant. It seemed to soothe him then and it worked its magic now. She read studies that said infants could remember their mother's voices and recognized rhymes and music from the time they were in the womb. It must be true. For a moment, she wished the program could just be hours and hours of cuddling with her surrogate son.

"What sort of strange language is that?" Sae raised an eyebrow.

"Oh," Kira blushed, "It's a nonsense language. Something I came up with when I was a kid. What are the children's names?"

"Shannon and Shawn."

Kira was amused by that. Shawn sounded like 'swamp' in Bajoran. Miles and Keiko had considered that name for Yoshi before until Odo pointed that out to them. The computer had a scary amount of personal details about each of the staff members, especially of the O'Brien family. It was almost as if it had become self aware and was fond of Miles in particular!

"They are beautiful children. I really mean that."

Sae smiled her first smile to Kira, "You are good with children for not having any yourself. Have you considered being a mother?"

That question made her pause. She and Odo avoided the subject of having children, not wholly on purpose. Part of her wanted a child and she sensed so did Odo. Losing the orphaned Baby Changing that Quark found devastated him. He had seemed so happy at the prospect of being a father. She recalled how fond he had become of the little hologram girl. He had even changed shape into a child's spinning toy just for her. Kira was the only other person he had no problem shifting around. If she wasn't trapped in her holoprogram and her mother didn't reappear, Kira was convinced that Odo would have carried her home in his arms. Molly had always charmed him, and she knew he would have raised Lwaxana Troi's son if she had given him the chance.

Kira remembered exactly how it had been when Odo lost his 'child' and she had surrendered Kirayoshi to the arms of his real parents. The events happened within hours of each other. It was strange how such events were timed parallel with Odo and Kira. What were the odds? The two of them found each other, nursing pain behind their eyes. They walked arm-in-arm until they found the window perfect for viewing the wormhole. It was not a romantic memory at the time. but looking back, it was certainly a precious one. They gazed at the beautiful view of the stars, waiting for the wormhole to open. They simply found enormous comfort in the presence of the other. She knew he was the only one on the station that must feel the emptiness she felt. She curled up on the floor and he held her hand, staring into space. He knew she didn't want him to see her cry. She didn't cry, but tears threatened to spill. It was the touch of Odo's hand that gave her strength. He must have felt the same way. Touching her must have been a comfort and a rare thrill for him. They didn't speak a single word during all this. He never knew what to say, but words didn't matter. She wanted his company. That was his greatest gift. He had always managed to give her insightful advice when she needed that too. She never met a better counselor or listener. He craved the warm touch of her skin and any look she gave him with her eyes filled him with happiness.

She knew Odo could never give her natural children. Their physiology was far too different even with Bashir's miraculous medical interventions. It might work for Dax and Worf, but Changelings were not even humanoid. Odo admitted he had no idea how they reproduced in the first place. His people never told him those details. Did it require Linking with another Changeling? Were they asexual? Would he spontaneously go into labor one day and create a clone of himself? They were a little terrified at the prospect, not necessarily because they didn't want a child, but because who could prepare for something like that?

Could the Prophets intervene and somehow break all barriers and defy all odds and find some way for Kira to conceive a Changeling and Bajoran hybrid? She knew the Prophets had powers beyond her comprehension, but she didn't think that was very likely. Besides, she saw how hybrids of Cardassians and Bajorans were treated. Her child with Odo would be hated and mistrusted. The Founders were at war with the entire Alpha Quadrant! Odo had been the victim of such animosity before the Dominion War began. The Prophets wouldn't be so cruel to a child, would they?

There were other concerns. Odo and Kira were alike in that they were workaholics. They spent every idle moment they got with each other. There were many times when Odo and Kira had a dinner date somewhere and he was forced to leave because criminals never slept or rested on their schedule. There were days she simply collapsed into his arms and slept, too tired to do anything else. He didn't complain and took care of her just as he always did. She used to have terrible nightmares from the horrors of the Occupation. Bashir gave her medication for what they called in Starfleet PTSD, but it didn't always help. Odo came to recognize when she was experiencing these episodes and would hold her like a child and somehow soothed her without waking her.

She had no memory of the nightmares anymore. Odo took away her pain somehow and she didn't need the medications. Instead of waking with cold sweat on her brow, she woke with him wrapped tightly about her as a soft, fuzzy blanket and she knew she must have been crying out those nights. Most mornings, he lay beside her in humanoid form just like an ordinary man. Not even Bareil had been as capable of soothing her as Odo was. He tried and did well enough. It was strange. Bareil had such a soft, hypnotic voice that could convince any woman to hop into bed with him. Odo's voice was gravely and gruff, but it was like music to her pagh and seductive in a more primal way.

Kira had another nightmare scenario that prevented her from rushing to have children. She didn't admit this one even to Odo: That she was cursed and that any child she conceived was doomed to die young, especially if he was male. Men had even less luck when they dared to get to close to Kira Nerys. They would either be stillborn or encounter a tragic accident in their youth. A space station was not the ideal place to raise children, especially in the middle of a war. That was her lot in life. If she loved someone too much, the Prophets took them away. If not the Prophets, it was a Pah-Wraith she had somehow made terribly jealous. Maybe someone or something like Gul Dukat. That was more proof that she could never love Dukat. He avoided death and danger because he must have made deals with them.

Thinking of Dukat made her think of his daughter, Ziyal, and she felt that maternal pang again. She still found it hard to believe that monster had created such a child. She was gone, but the orphanages of Bajor were full of hybrids like her that had been abandoned and needed a home. Any home, maybe even a space station would do. In fact, a space station may be the only place they were welcome. Such a child might be free of the curse and be living proof of how far Kira had come from mindlessly killing and hating Cardassians. She might even owe it as a debt to Ghemor, his daughter, and to Ziyal. Yes, bringing home a little girl just like Ziyal could work! She would have to pitch the idea of adoption to Odo someday. He might be delighted at the idea. Someday when the Dominion War was over and Odo was reconciled with his people…

"I will consider children after I am married," Kira said glibly.

"Girls with guns are usually gangsters and make poor housewives," Sae frowned at her and her bodyguard stepped into clear view. "Who are you and what did you really come here for, G-Man?"

Kira refused to be intimidated, "My name is Kira. I am no G-Man or cop. I came to ask questions, that's all."

"I am not interested in answering invasive questions."

Sae rose with a dismissive gesture from the bench.

"A child was nearly killed by your husband's carelessness!" Kira said bluntly. "It was a girl Shannon's age! She can't walk anymore thanks to him!"

That made Sae stop in her tracks, "My husband would never intentionally harm a child!"

"I believe you."

Sae looked like she would cry. She turned to her bodyguard and spoke commands in Japanese. He took Shannon by the hand and walked far enough away to grant his mistress a little bit of privacy. Kira didn't break eye-contact with Sae, piercing her with an admonishing gaze.

"My husband is a good man!" Sae insisted. "He married me. You know our marriage isn't recognized in many parts of America?"

"Why?"

"Why? Isn't it obvious? I'm Japanese! My husband is Irish! He's not considered 'white' enough to some people here in the city of Chicago, and it's supposed to be more tolerant than others! Worse, he was a copper trying to uphold the law! He was always a supporter of the Drys-"

"Drys?"

"Drys are those that were for the Prohibition laws," Sae explained. "He doesn't drink! He saw what spirits did to his parents growing up! He promised himself and me that he'd never beat his children like they did! He has kept his word!"

"What changed?"

Sae's voice lowered, "He arrived when we were at our lowest point."

"He?"

"You think my husband is the Falcon?" Sae let out a bitter laugh. "No. My poor Glen is only the front man. Falcon makes him do all his awful work. He got so tired of the losing battle against alcohol, the harassment our family gets for being interracial and the wrong religion. We were going to lose everything! Falcon offered us life lines."

"You have certainly improved your situation!" Kira glared at her expensive fur coat.

Sae winced and removed her pearl earrings, "I'd give these to you if it could make that little girl walk again, but that's just not how the world works."

"So you're convinced there's no point to anything? Are you just going to keep burying your head in the sand? Give me information on the real Falcon and we can prevent more victims from being made. Think of your children! Shannon doesn't need to see her daddy behind bars or lying in a pine box!"

Sae sighed, "No, she doesn't. Falcon is-"

Before she could say more, a stranger fired his gun from the concealing trees. Kira was enraged. Despite the fact that she knew nothing happening was real, battle instinct kicked in anyway. Even as a child, she was the type to fight instead of flee. She heard Shawn wail in his carriage and her maternal instinct was awakened on top of it all. She threw the child's real mother out of harm's way and took cover behind the boulder.

"A gunfight in the park? How incredibly stupid of Falcon and his lackeys!" she hissed to herself.

"How dare you fire near me and my children?" Sae screamed in both English and Japanese. "Do you have any idea who I am?"

Her bodyguard gave her cover fire so she and her children could escape. He didn't bother to protect Kira. She cursed at him in Bajoran.

"I'll remember your face!" she snapped at him.

"If you live!" he snarled back.

Her attacker fired pointlessly in her area, betraying his exact location. Kira double-checked that her BMR was loaded and all its pieces in place and ready for operation. She was more than ready to return his fire. She channeled her rage into a battle trance. Invoking the Prophets, she blasted her armor piercing rounds in the tree trunks her assailant was cowering behind. Splinters of wood sprayed into the air like paper confetti at a party. She had fired three rounds and used two more to keep him pinned, charging relentlessly instead of backing down. She saved the last round in case she needed it and was prepared to reload. She had spare ammunition in a trench coat pocket.

She wouldn't need it. To her slight surprise, her would-be-assassin was Bashir's virtual counterpart. He lay at her feet, trying to carefully remove splinters that had gotten into his eyes. She didn't have room for his weapon so she pocketed any ammo and dismantled what she could of his gun. Not Bashir was moaning in pain and looked as though he had pissed himself.

"So what do I call you, pathetic worm?" she demanded.

"I-I'm not telling you anything!" he stammered.

"Well then you are coming with me! Maybe Odo and I will show you the sweating rooms and you'll be more cooperative!"

She felt glee at the thought. She liked Julian Bashir and he was her doctor, but a part of her would relish a little bit of revenge for all the times Bashir had forced her to take time off or made her take terrible medications while pregnant. He was the one that had the brilliant idea to put the baby in her in the first place and then rip it away from her. There was also the fact that Julian shamelessly flirted with her. She knew damn well she was only his second choice. Everyone knew that he and Quark were infatuated with Jadzia Dax first. She wanted to sweat the real Julian and find out what he had been doing with her hologram counterpart!

"Get up and don't make any sudden moves!" she gave him a kick in the rear to motivate him.

"Alright you tiny, angry little red-head, I'm moving!" it was very strange to hear an American accent coming out of his mouth. "I figured you were armed, but I never expected a damn BMR!"

"Isn't there a law against such language?" she chided.

"Not yet. Please don't suggest it to our congress! The chimps in suits might actually pass a no cussing bill!"


	5. Chapter 5

Odo entered the illegal speakeasy after eavesdropping for the correct password to grant him entry. He lacked a sense of smell or taste as a Changeling, but his sense of sight and sound was far superior to the average species. As for his sense of touch, no species could even come close to that. What passed for a guard didn't question him when he opened the door and invited him in. The teenager was startled by his appearance, as was nearly everyone when they met Odo for the first time, but he didn't frisk him for weapons because he was so baffled. A weird looking mug, as the DA so eloquently put it, had its advantages.

There was nothing too seedy about the place to Odo's eyes. He read that such locations could become quite raucous because they were private and secretive affairs. There was booze being served and classy jazz was being performed. The lights were dim as the place was mostly lit with candlelight rather than electricity. There was a haze of smoke due to the constant puffing of cigarettes and cigars. Some people wore masks over their faces to hide their identity and avoid future imprisonment. It added to the dream-like atmosphere. Establishments like this were raided by police often only to spring back to life a few weeks later at the same location or another home or hole in the wall. Odo wondered why the law enforcement bothered to waste manpower on such small fish.

The program was doing a decent job replicating one of his detective noir novels so far. He would reserve his final judgment until he saw how it all played out. He couldn't help but notice that some couples were, well, coupling. Just the thought of kissing and embracing would have caused him to roll his eyes and make a comment disparaging humanoids a few short months ago, but he smiled. It helped to ease the teen and the crowd relaxed and happily ignored him. He understood the joys of such things now. The only thing he held against these people was that they could display such affection so publicly.

Kira and Odo had been intimate, but only publicly one time. It was unprofessional and she could drive him to lose control too easily. He had made love to her as a Bajoran man would and that helped enormously. In the past, all she had to do was grab his hand without warning or squeeze his shoulder and his whole liquid body tremored, mimicking arousal. The first time she grabbed his hand years ago and called him sweetheart in an attempt to chase away an unwanted suitor and use Odo as a cover, his entire being tingled the rest of the evening and he purchased his first romance novel the next morning. If they kissed and he happened to use tongue, he should technically arrest them both for lewd acts in public. It was a good thing no one understood Changelings enough to understand what was really going on. He was comfortable with Kira and far from embarrassed by their relationship. He was proud and happy beyond reason. It was other people around them that caused him concern.

Kira rarely cared what other people thought. It was Kira that had suggested this program to him after he told her about how he regretted sometimes not participating in Bashir's spy programs with the rest of the staff before. He refused because he disliked virtual reality. If he wanted to escape he read a book. His sense of imagination was far more developed than they gave him credit for. If he engaged in holosuites, it was because Miles dragged him along to his kayaking program or he would play spring ball with Kira. Those were sports, not elaborate scripted role-playing events. Bashir and Miles had tried to push him into some sort of shallow relationship with a hologram woman. Odo was convinced he would embarrass himself. He had been in an exceptionally good mood at the time to say yes when Kira proposed this Prohibition Program.

She had always been good about getting him out of his comfort zone. Sometimes she did it uncomfortably like she did on Terrok Nor making him question: Could he remain forever neutral and blind to what was happening on the space station? Other times, she inspired him with her infectious confidence and strength of character and will in the face of adversity. Now she could touch him just right and purr his name like a hara kitten and he was in danger of being her slave. He chuckled softly to himself. It was a good thing she would never manipulate him like the Female Founder certainly would have! He shuddered a little at that thought.

He waved away waiters with their trays of appetizers and beverages. He dodged drunken dancers and finally made it to the bar. He didn't see the bartender right away so he pounded his fist on the counter. He heard a familiar shrill screech at that and the bartender sprang up, clutching his chest.

"Are you trying to give me a heart attack?"

Odo's eyes bulged in his deep-set sockets like over-sized blue sapphires ready to pop from his barely formed skull, "Prophets, is that you?"

He knew if Kira had been at his side, she would have flicked his ear for taking the Prophets' name in vain. He used it merely as an expression and that annoyed her. He did it out of habit, not to irritate her. He would always be wary of the divinity and motives of the so called 'Wormhole Aliens.'

"Do I know you?" the bartender asked.

"Quaaaaarrrrrrk?

The program had taken the Ferengi's likeness and adapted it so that he appeared to be completely human! It had to be Quark! He had the same exact voice, mannerisms, and short stature. Odo had never seen the computer change a person's species for the sake of a plot before. He wished that Kira was here to see this! He looked so different but somehow he remained the same.

"What's a Quark?" he was puzzled. "Is it some stylish new drink form Europe that I haven't heard of before? Who let you in here, by the by?"

Odo made an amused noise, "It's such a shock to see you with such small lobes!"

"Small lobes?" Not Quark touched his ears gingerly. "What on earth does that imply? You sure are one to talk such talk, wise guy! Your ears are like bright red elephant ears!"

Odo reveled in this unforeseen twist! Now he knew he was going to thoroughly enjoy himself!

"I shouldn't be surprised!" he spoke with all of his bravado. "This does seem to be the perfect time and place for a loathsome, slimy toad like you! Selling poison to gullible and weak-minded pleasure seekers at ridiculous and trumped up prices! I take it there's illegal gambling here too? Do you sell female companionship under the table?"

"Keep your voice down, will ya?" the bartender hissed through unfiled teeth.

The music and loud and boisterous conversation had ground to a halt around them.

A customer shouted, "Jerry, are you serving watered down or counterfeit drinks?"

"He may be," Odo growled, "But mostly, I just don't like his ugly face!"

"What in the world did I ever do to you?" Jerry the human bartender croaked. "I have never seen you before in my life!"

"I don't have time to go over everything now, Jerry! It's a long list compiled in another universe! I want information and I am not going to tolerate the usual tongo tactics you force on me every chance you get! I know you too well!"

"Are you a cop or something?"

Odo threw his head back and roared with laughter. The patrons took the whole exchange as proof that the speakeasy was about to be raided by police or G-Men. The place emptied out faster than a Ferengi on pay day. Jerry stared around the establishment with his mouth gaping open. Then he gulped and looked at Odo, terrified, but unable to hide his contempt.

"Well, now that you have scared away all of my customers and ruined my profits for the day: What the hell do you want from me?"

"Where did you get your stolen and illegal booze?" Odo fired a question as though it was a lead bullet.

"None of my supply is technically illegal sir!" Jerry was offended. "Check the dates on all my stock! I was smart and saw where the wind was blowing years ago! I spent every penny I had and borrowed more just so that I could stock up on gallons and gallons of booze. I knew the price would balloon overnight. Sure enough, the Prohibition began and I had customers demanding my supply. Almost everything was purchased before that date. Therefore, none of this stuff is illegal to serve, sir! I also have lots of Near Beer that is absolutely legal. The customers give it the final ingredient to become real beer all on their own! That's their crime, not mine! I skirt and bend rules, I don't break them! That's the American way!"

"Is that so?"

Odo glowered at the little man but he beamed with fierce pride and said, "Look it up!"

Odo slammed his head down against the bar counter in utter exasperation. He knew Quark was a liar, but this Jerry very well could be telling the truth. With the way the Prohibition Era seemed, and with what Kira had told him already about gun regulations, it sounded about right. The law could be so easily abused and had the enforcing power of a clueless child with a BB gun. If that child attempted to make an arrest or seize unlawful goods, he had a better chance of shooting himself in the eye or foot!

"I don't care about the legality of your booze!" he rounded on Jerry again. "I want to know who provided it. Who comes in here demanding protection money? Who funds these illegal speakeasies? What do you know of Falcon and his gang?"

"Oh, God, now you are trying to get me killed!" Jerry looked like he would strangle himself with the collar of his shirt. "You might as well shoot me right now! I'm just a friendly bartender! What makes you think I know anything? You're the one acting all high and mighty and as though you're so clever you know everything already! If you were so smart, you'd never say that name!"

"Why not?" Odo urged.

"Because he has ways of hearing about it and silencing people, that's why!"

Jerry realized he had said too much and clamped both hands over his mouth. Odo seized his ears and the bartender howled in shock and anticipated pain.

"If you don't tell me everything that you know," Odo said in his most intimidating voice, "I swear I will stretch your ears until they look normal again for a Ferengi!"

"A ferret?"

Odo was tempted to carry out his threat, but then Kira entered, dragging a reluctant hostage with her. Odo was relieved and glad to see her. His face lit up like a child on Christmas morning. Jerry was amazed at the stark change and he grinned knowingly.

"Ah, Nerys!" Odo called to her. "Look who I found!"

"I was about to say something similar to you!" she replied. "Oh, I was shot at by the way and I'm pretty sure we're going to have more hostiles incoming!"

Odo prepped his tommy gun as they all hid behind the bar counter. Jerry had a shotgun under the floorboards. Odo and Kira pointed their guns at him, mistrustful. The bartender groaned.

"Look, these people are probably here to kill me. You wanted information, you jerk? Well, I refused to do business with Falcon's people. The little girl that was wounded, she was my niece! Are you going to let me help you or not?"

Kira shot Odo a glance, "I trust your judgment."

Odo squeezed his eyes shut, not wanting to say the words, "Alright, fine! I hope you're not as useless in a fight as I remember!"

"You really must have me confused with someone else!"

Within minutes, they heard car engines and voices. There was an insistent knock on the speakeasy door. When no one rushed to open it, the door was kicked in. From what Odo had heard, these were Falcon's cronies, not friends of theirs. Kira forced her hostage to his feet and pointed the gun to his head. It was then Odo recognized Bashir. Nothing surprised him anymore.

"Hold it right there!" Kira barked. "You leave us be, or I'll blow this man's head off!"

"Look at the lovely dame!" one of the cronies said in a sing-song voice. "Maybe Falcon will like her?"

"Who else you got there with you, sugar plum?" teased the other.

The way they spoke reminded her of Cardassian soldiers, but she didn't recognize their faces. Even if they were modeled from Cardassians, she might not have been able to see it. They looked so incredibly different when they tried to pass themselves off as any other species. Her skin crawled and Odo felt her revulsion as though it was his own.

"If Falcon turns out to be Dukat, I swear I'm ending this program!" she said out of the corner of her lips.

"No, I want to tear him to pieces if it is!" Odo said enthusiastically. "I am sorry, but I will cheat and I will shift. I'll make Dukat suffer a thousand deaths! It won't be real, but it would likely be my only chance to get some revenge!"

"Only if I get to watch!" their intense hatred was mutual. "Promise me, my love?"

"Promise!"

Odo wanted to shift then and there and tear these two jackals apart for making suggestions at his beloved. Instead, he aimed his tommy gun and Jerry pointed his shotgun beside him. When the bartender spoke, he managed to keep his voice somewhat even and steady. It was almost daunting.

"I have more people with more guns nearby!" he bluffed. "I'd listen to the little lady if I were you!"

"So would I!" squeaked Not Bashir. "I don't want to die!"

It was three to two even if the gangsters didn't buy the story Jerry gave them. These men weren't entirely stupid. They showed no hint of compassion for the hostage; they just knew they were outgunned. They expected to shake down a bartender not walk into an ambush.

"What are your names? We know Jerry and that idiot, but not you two meddlers."

"We don't give our names to strangers!" Odo scoffed. "Send your boss a message: We'll find him! He might as well surrender and allow the system to show him mercy. He doesn't have to die or lose any of his men!"

The gangsters didn't respond. They tipped their hats and left through the ruined door. They heard their car doors open and slam shut, the engines roar to life, and the sound of the vehicles faded away. Jerry breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thanks, I suppose. You two might have just saved my life! Of course, now you are responsible for it."

"Is that you, Quark?" Kira finally had time to realize.

"Who the hell is this Quark? I am getting upset! You won't like me when I'm upset! I get pains in my spine and my joints lock up! I grind my teeth and-"

"Shut up, Jerry!"

Odo was the one that shouted, but it was Kira that threw a glass at him. The bartender was too quick. He dodged the glass but at least he had been put into his place.

"We need to sweat this guy," Kira nodded to her charge. "Do we need to sweat Jerry?"

It was hard for her not to laugh at him. Odo grinned at the thought, but Jerry flashed his palms.

"I'll cooperate and tell the DA everything I know. Like I said, it's not much."


	6. Chapter 6

Bashir's virtual counterpart was named Laurence. That was revealed at last when Kira and Odo delivered him and Quark's counterpart to the DA's offices. 'Jerry' didn't need to be interrogated. He spilled all his secrets and talked his way into a paid informant job with the police. Odo was a little disappointed.

"Can't you arrest him for something?"

"We've investigated him before, trust me," the DA responded. "The man is wily and shameless, but he hasn't really broken the law."

Odo blew a breath of air from his lips, "This really would be a Ferengi paradise!"

"What about this Laurence?" Kira asked. "He tried to kill me! What's his connection to Falcon?"

"We'll know that after he sweats a bit. From what we can tell already, though, he's a bumbling newcomer to the gang."

"Sae told me that Glen O'Neil is not the Falcon. You had false information. The Irishman is only a front man taking the fall for the real leader. His wife has agreed to speak on behalf of her family and pleads for clemency. Unfortunately, she doesn't know the true identity of Falcon either."

"Her husband may not be Falcon, but he's certainly his right-hand man. He's no innocent, and neither is Sae O'Neil."

"You don't mean to imprison her, do you?" Kira crossed her arms in front of her chest, bristling.

"What's it to you?"

"Would you harass her so much if she wasn't Catholic or Japanese?"

The DA glared at her, "She aided and abetted her husband in his crimes, missy! Would you be defending the woman so much if she was white, Protestant, and childless?"

Kira chewed her lip, "I only expect fair treatment of my charges."

"Good! That's exactly what she is going to get! You have my word on that, but I'm not about to let criminals walk away Scot-Free!"

"We understand that, sir," Odo gestured to Kira. "We'll make sure Laurence is prosecuted according to the law."

They left the DA's office behind and went to the sweating room to peer through the two-way mirror. Their suspect was sitting in the small room with almost no ventilation and dozens of hot lamps shining directly on him. He had been cooking like this for approximately an hour.

"I hear your stomach growling," Odo said observantly. "Shall I fetch you something from the cafeteria?"

"Hologram meals aren't nourishing," she reminded him.

"No, but it will trick your brain for a while. You're no good to the investigation if you are hungry."

She smiled at him with fondness, "Alright. You're a very thoughtful partner, you know that?"

"I try to be."

He left to fetch food as she watched beads of perspiration roll down Laurence's face. He looked as though he was going to pass out any moment. Sweating was a bit of an archaic and brutal interrogation tactic, she thought privately to herself. Starfleet would consider it inhumane torture and a Cardassian would have found it tame. If Garak were there, he would no doubt be doubling over in fits of laughter not just because he'd find the method incredibly childish and ineffective but because it was Julian Bashir under those heat lamps. She didn't want to know what methods Garak would use if he really wanted to extract information from him. The Obsidian Order was infamous throughout the galaxy for torture.

Odo returned with a salad in one hand and some bizarre meat dish she had never seen before in the other. Kira wouldn't call herself a vegetarian. When she was starving during the Occupation, she would wolf down anything edible. She saw children eat dirt just to ease the pain in their bellies. After some of the terrible events she experienced in combat and the horrifying things she witnessed in the slave labor camps, however, she had to be careful with meat dishes. If it looked or smelled a certain way, it could steal away her appetite and leave her nauseous. She avoided them when she could.

"What is that?"

"A hot dog."

"Dogs? Humans during this period ate canines?"

"It's swine meat, not canine. At least, I think it's supposed to be swine or bovine. Hot dog is just a silly, stupid name," Odo reassured her.

Kira sniffed at the hot dog tentatively. It wasn't a very pleasant smell. She looked doubtfully at Odo. Finally, she took a tiny bite of it after working up her courage. The look of disgust on her face was priceless! Odo laughed as he offered her a napkin so that she could gracefully spit it out and discard it.

"No good?"

"Ugh! It's one of the worst things I've ever tasted!"

"The DA said it was his favorite and very popular. I admit, I didn't think it looked that appetizing. I'm sorry that I used you as a guinea pig. I was curious and couldn't taste it myself. What was it like?"

"Like rubbery and rotten meat! I'm not convinced that is meat! Get it away from me!"

Odo tossed the rest of the hot dog in the trash. Luckily, he had brought the salad as a contingency plan. Kira seemed satisfied with it. It was a spinach salad with small shrimp sprinkled throughout tossed in a vinegar based dressing. Odo listened to the subtle crunching sounds of her teeth grinding up the leaves and shellfish. He felt her body relaxing and releasing feel-good signals throughout her nerves and skin even though he wasn't touching her. All of these things were pleasing to him and made him feel somehow nourished.

Laurence began to cough and spoke into the intercom with a raspy voice, "I'm ready to talk. May I please have some water before I die of dehydration?"

They entered the room, each of them carrying tall glasses of iced water. Laurence reached for the nearest one eagerly, but Kira wagged a finger at him.

"Talk first."

"I was hired to scare you, not kill you. The Falcon got a tip from someone else that the DA was hiring outside help to hunt him down. He thought a woman would be easily frightened and your male partner would get frazzled and do something stupid in reaction to it."

"Oh, you were only to scare me?"

Kira drank a gulp of water from her glass and Laurence winced as though he was in pain. Odo didn't even drink but he knew that it was cruel to drink in front of a thirsty man. She drained the entire glass and placed it empty in front of Laurence. He attempted to get even a single drop from it in vain.

"You've got my attention! You put an entire family at risk just to scare me!"

"I didn't even hurt you! The children and their mother were never my targets. I'm the only one that got injured at all!"

"Did Falcon hire you himself?"

"No, it was through a middle man."

"Do you know where we can find Falcon?" Odo demanded, threatening to spill his glass. "Do you have any clue what he looks like or what he does in his free time? Where might he turn up, say, tonight?"

"I've heard rumors."

"Yes?" Odo pressed.

"The others said he likes to fire his guns in the countryside, especially on Tuesday evenings. I've fired at the location with the rest of the gang once before. They made us clear out when Falcon showed up. I never saw his face, but he does drive a certain Ford."

"Draw it! Map it!"

Laurence obeyed, drawing a map of the practice area and sketching a vehicle in as much detail as his artistic talent allowed. Then and only then did Odo give him water. He gulped it down so quick that he obviously hurt his esophagus. They moved him out of the sweat room and into a cooler holding cell instead.

"We plan to set up an ambush," Odo informed the DA. "We will lie in wait at his favorite shooting range until his vehicle shows. Tonight happens to be Tuesday. Give me a few of your officers and we'll have him in a few hours dead or alive."

"You must also allow me to bring Mrs. O'Neil," Kira added.

"Why would I allow that?"

"O'Neil is likely going to be escorting Falcon. If he sees his wife, we believe that will eliminate him as a threat."

"I see. It could work."

The couple were about to leave with the small force they had been granted when Jerry called out to them.

"Hey, lovebirds!"

They stopped and glared at him, insisting at the same time, "We are not together!"

"You don't fool anyone!" the bartender brushed their denial off, "Especially not me! I'm a people person. I just wanted to wish you luck! Here, catch!"

He tossed a small flask of whiskey at them. Odo caught it with superb reflexes. He was going to throw it back, but Kira snatched it, twisted the top and took a swig. It was strong and aged. It reminded her of fiery Romulan ale. She nodded at Jerry with something of appraisal.

"I hope your niece makes a full recovery someday," Odo said sincerely.

"Well, I wouldn't mind if you shot Falcon in the shin for her and for me," the bartender shrugged.

It was getting late by the time the vehicle they were looking for showed up. There was only an hour of sunlight left at most, and they were out in the countryside where there was less artificial light. Odo was concerned that no one would show up and they'd missed their opportunity. When he spotted the car, he barked commands to the officers. Everyone took their places and prepared their weapons.

O'Neil exited the Ford vehicle first and then a second man stepped out. He had an all too familiar face.

"It's Captain Sisko!" Odo hissed under his breath.

"That must be our real Falcon," Kira gasped at his side.

They supposed it made too much sense. African Americans faced more injustice during this time and place than anyone. Benjamin Sisko was a charismatic, charming, and brilliant man. He would always be the perfect hero or villain. Circumstances in this case had made him the villain. Kira knew this was all a game, but she was still disappointed. Even in the Mirror Universe, Sisko had been redeemable. He was her true spiritual leader, her captain, and her friend. She hated seeing him forced to be the bad guy.

"At least it isn't Dukat!" Odo pointed out.

"I would have almost preferred that."

"Let me talk to Glen?" Sae pleaded. "If I tell him about Laurence's behavior, he might turn on Falcon."

Kira was tempted, but she realized that was quite a gamble. Sae could just as easily warn O'Neil and Falcon and cause them to flee. She shook her head. Sae didn't look happy but knew better than to argue. It was an unforeseen crooked cop that betrayed them instead.

One of the officers turned to the other and gunned him down before Odo and Kira knew what was happening. Sae screamed and Falcon and O'Neil was on them in a flash. The gang leader laughed as he pointed his tommy gun at them. Odo cursed loudly. Sae ran to her husband's side and whispered to him as the traitor disarmed them and began to tie them up.

"It's too bad," Falcon sighed. "I don't like executions, but you two brought this on yourselves. You should have never come to Chicago and tried to play at being heroes. This isn't my first rodeo with such clowns. I knew Laurence would botch everything and lead you to me like this."

"Are you really going to kill us in cold blood?" Odo snarled.

"I know I'm a dead man if I'm ever arrested. I'm a colored gangster that makes a fool out of both the coppers and the G-Men. That's why, like most gangsters, I don't plan to be taken alive."

"Give a girl a kiss before she dies?" Kira looked at him with doe eyes.

"I never miss an opportunity to kiss a beautiful woman," Falcon said, and his eyes twinkled just as Captain Sisko's would have.

He kissed her and was surprised by how enthusiastically Kira committed to the kiss on her end. As he was distracted, Kira reached for the small pocket pistol taped to her thigh. Falcon's man hadn't frisked her near there and his knots had been amateur. She pressed it to Falcon's chest and fired.

Odo had managed to get out of his bonds and O'Neil fired at the crooked cop before he could fire at the Changeling first. Odo bowed his head at the Irishman in gratitude. It was all over in the blink of an eye.

Kira gazed down in pity and Odo sighed as Falcon bled out and gasped his last words, "My son, Glen. Take care of my son Isaac. Don't let him starve or grow up to be like his old man."

He closed his eyes. Kira had shot him point-blank in the heart. O'Neil surrendered his gun to Odo, saying, "I want to be able to go home to my children alive someday. Not like him."

"We hope that's sooner rather than later," Odo said sympathetically.

The DA and a cleanup crew were on the scene within minutes, drawn like flies to festering corpses. They made the final arrests and properly handled the bodies. Then Odo and Kira received their congratulations.

"What's to be the aftermath of all this?" Odo asked.

"Laurence and Glen will go to prison, but because of their help in bringing down their leader and giving us the names of the rest of the gang, their sentences will be significantly lighter," the DA explained. "Especially for Glen. His wife said she will take in Falcon's teenage son Isaac."

"It's a shame that Falcon had to die," Kira said mournfully.

"Sometimes casualties can't be helped. I told you that the man was dangerous. He would have killed you and your partner and many more before someone else shot him dead. I thought you had a heart of stone, girlie. Did I misjudge you?"

"She's got a spine of steel, not a heart of stone," Odo said with pride. "Same as me. Will that be all that you would have us?"

"I think so," the DA smiled a broad smile. "You did very well. Thank you for playing with us, Odo and Kira."

After he spoke those words, the program ended abruptly and Odo and Kira stood in the plain holosuite alone. They breathed sighs of relief and glanced at each other.

"Well?" she anticipated his words.

He grinned, "You know, if I'm not allowed to shape-shift, you shouldn't be allowed to seduce men."

She snickered, "Did I make you jealous?"

"It's just that the task if far too easy for you!"

"You're jealous of a hologram!"

"Irrelevant," he snorted, trying to hide his wounded pride.

"If it makes you feel any better, I get a little overwhelmed at the idea of all the competition I have for you," Kira confessed.

"Competition? You? Competition from whom?"

"You've had to watch me date and be chased by a few other men, but think about it, Odo: I have to compete with not just a few fish in a sea, but every single drop of that sea! An entire planet of your people want you back, Odo. I don't even know how to compete with that."

He was astounded by what she said. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her gently. Her eyes were shining at him, but her expression was still too serious for his liking.

"Computer," Odo said aloud, "please beam us back to our quarters and make it urgent!"  
Her pulse raced at that command and they materialized inside their living area. Odo slipped off her trench coat and tossed aside her hat all while nibbling at her neck and ears. She began to pant softly.

"Keeping that pistol handy was absolutely brilliant!" he whispered in her ear.

"I knew that sometimes getting the drop on someone like that is far more important than firepower."

"Where did you manage to hide that thing? I'm impressed."

She took his hand and placed it upon her thigh. Her skin was warm and soft under his finger tips.

"It was right there," she traced her lips along his cheek in order to find his lips again.

"Clever Bajoran woman! What else are you hiding?"

"You'll never make me talk!" she said impishly. "But maybe you'll make me scream?"

"I'll sweat you first," he growled. "In the shower!"

She giggled and they kissed each other hard. He began to drag her toward the bathroom to make good on his threat.

"I take it you enjoyed the program?" she managed to ask quickly. "Successful mission, successful date?"

"I admit it: It was fun!"

"Want to try a different era next time?"

"Why not?"

The End


End file.
